


Long Time Coming

by silentdescant



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For <a href="http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/664.html?thread=313752">this prompt</a> on Glam_Kink. Neil's got a lapful of Brad and he's not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> note: this has a lot of references to Adam and Adam's relationship with Brad.

Neil isn’t sure how he ended up with a lapful of sweaty, handsy Brad, but if he’s perfectly honest, he isn’t complaining. Their plates are shoved aside, empty beer bottles pushed to the floor, and Brad leans against the table, spreading out. His weight still rests on Neil’s thighs, but he’s scooting back, getting up on the table inch by inch. Neil follows him, hoisting Brad’s legs up to around his waist and pushing him down onto his back.

“You finally gonna fuck me?” Brad asks, smirking like the total asshole he is. He rubs his ass against Neil’s junk, the teasing little shit, and bites his lip like he thinks it looks pretty.

“You got the wrong Lambert,” Neil snaps, but he doesn’t stop pushing his dick against Brad’s ass. Brad’s got a nice ass, okay, it’s not like he’s been pining for him or anything.

“Maybe I finally got the one I want,” Brad says, quirking an eyebrow. Neil scoffs, and Brad gives up the game after a few seconds of trying to keep a straight face. “Okay, fine, but I’ve totally been wanting on your dick for, like, years, so just fuck me, alright? Come on. Don’t leave me hangin’.”

“You kinky little bitch,” Neil laughs. He grinds his cock against Brad, smirking when Brad’s pointed expression falters and he moans loudly. “You tell me you fantasized about me while you were dating him, and then I’ll fuck you.”

“And you call me kinky?” Brad asks shrilly. “Jesus. Come on. Neil, come on. Come _on_.”

“Nope.”

“Fine! I totally thought about you while I was dating Adam. Ever since I saw you naked at Burning Man, remember? Been wanting you since then, alright? Come on, already.”

“Fuck, that’s weirdly hot,” Neil mutters. He backs off, putting a few inches of space between them, and goes for his dick. Brad does the same, scrambling to get his tight fucking jeans shoved down. Once Neil gets his cock out, Brad reaches for him, and his hands are warm and light and small, like a girl’s. Brad strokes him eagerly, bent double with his legs still around Neil’s torso and his jeans tangled between them.

“Just like your brother,” he says softly. “Jeez, Neil, you got the goods, you should show ‘em off.”

“You talked me into that mesh shit out in the desert. That’s the _last_ time I’m taking fashion advice from you.”

“Shut up, you looked totally hot. And all I’m sayin’ is, maybe a nice pair of leather pants… Your ass is fucking drool-worthy. Ferreals.”

“I’m not dressing up like Adam,” Neil groans. “Would you shut up already? You want me to fuck you or what?”

Brad lets go of him immediately and lies back on the table, spreading his legs as wide as he can with his jeans still caught around his knees.

“Needy little cock-whore.”

“Hey!” Brad gives him an offended glare for about three seconds, then his lips twist into a smirk. “Don’t even front; you’ve been dreaming about this since Adam brought me home to meet the parents.”

Neil rolls his eyes, then rolls on the condom Brad offers. “Why do I put up with you?”

“You love me!” Brad replies brightly.

“Not if you don’t shut your mouth…”

“I’ll have you know, my mouth is pretty talented.”

“So I’ve heard.”

Brad grins. “He told you about me, didn’t he? I bet that made you crazy. Wanting to fuck your brother’s boyfriend.”

Neil slicks up two fingers and shoves them into Brad’s ass, silencing him for a brief moment. “What made me _crazy_ was hearing you two going at it like fucking maniacs all the time. Healthy sex drive, my ass.”

Brad moans, loud and long, and ends on a laugh. “Oh my god, you were totally jealous! That’s fuckin’ amazing. Jesus, Neil, yeah, fuck.”

Neil takes away his fingers, slicks up his cock with the rest of the lube. He’s about to push in when he realizes—this is his brother’s ex-boyfriend he’s about to fuck. The thought makes him hesitate.

“Are you fuckin’ serious right now?” Brad snaps, rolling his hips and trying to get Neil in him.

“Were you lying?” he asks steadily. “When you told me you fantasized about me, were you lying?”

“Jesus, Neil, no, I wasn’t lying.” Brad’s eyes soften. Neil rests a hand on his thigh. “I walked in on you when you were changing, remember? And I said you looked—”

“Damn fine,” Neil finishes.

“Yeah. And that night I couldn’t stop thinking about you, and Adam was passed out, and I—I imagined you fucking me for the first time that night and I never fucking stopped.”

Neil laughs breathlessly and stares down at Brad’s stupidly earnest face. “I kinda love you.”

Brad smiles brilliantly, showing all his perfect, Hollywood-white teeth. “Took you long enough.”

 

 _fin_.


End file.
